


when the sea calls

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Era, F/F, Some angst, its pretty happy, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: In a world where magic is talked of in harsh whispers and dark alleys. Where supernatural creatures have to hide who they are out of fear and the law. Two girls meet and fall in love, but it's not that simple. It's never that simple.





	when the sea calls

The sun was unusually hot for September as it beat down on the piers and city of Brooklyn, reflecting off the waters and blinding any who walked by. It was the perfect day for a swim. Luckily Rafaela sold all her papers faster than usual and had about an hour or two more than she usually did.

The pier wasn’t quiet, it never was, but it wasn’t as busy as it was most week days. No one would notice a street urchin stripping down to her chemise and drawers. No, they would probably only notice if she turned up drowned and floating against a barge the next morning. 

The water was cool against her skin as she dived in. It surrounded her like an old friend, soothing and comforting. Beneath the surface of the bay the world was quieter, not quite so overwhelming. She wished she could spend days there, not having to breathe the foul city air or hawk papers all day. She loved the newsies, she loved Brooklyn and their rowdy nature, she loved fighting for them, she really did, but sometimes she just needed to get away from it all. 

But staying underwater wasn’t something that could last for long. Eventually her lungs would start to cry for air and she couldn't ignore that. So she started for the surface, something catching her eye. It looked like a girl sitting on the river floor, her petticoats floating around her like the petals of a crushed flower. She was staring right at Rafaela, a melancholy look in her dark eyes. There was something heartwrenching about her, but in the time it took Rafaela to gasp in another lungful of air the girl was gone, not even a cloud of silt to show she’d left. 

Rafaela didn’t know how long she searched or how much of the bay she covered, but by the time she got back to the dock her muscles were aching and her teeth chattered slightly. Luckily the sun wasn’t close to setting so she had time to just lay there and dry in the air. 

The sun felt good after being in the water for all that time and sleep came easily. She dreamt of the girl. 

“ _Rafaela_.” She heard through the veil of sleep. 

She woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. Who called her name? There was no one in sight. Or so she thought. 

Down by where she’d set her boots was a girl. Her sopping wet clothes dripped onto the dock, little rivlets of it making their way towards Rafaela’s dry clothes. The girl's skin looked pale and slightly grey, but her eyes were bright and inquisitive as she turned to face Rafaela. She was beautifully haunting.

“Who are you?” Rafaela asked, finally regaining her wits as she reached for her clothes, she didn't need them getting wetter than they were. “What are you?” 

“I’m Josephine, and that’s a rude question to ask someone, don’t you think? I don’t go around asking people what they are when I first meet them,” The girl, Josephine, replied, her tone full of mock offense. 

“I guess so, it just sorta slipped out.” Rafaela was still slightly shocked, this girl wasn't human, yet she was talking to Rafaela, something that could get both of them in serious trouble if the bulls found out. “But how did you know my name?”

“Lucky guess.” The girl shrugged, eyes still watching Rafaela warily.

“It's not a very common name.” 

“And you're not a very common girl, stripping down to your undergarments to go for a swim. My mother would've fainted at the sight,” Josephine teased, her feet splashing in the water just below the dock. 

Rafaela scoffed despite smiling wider and wider, “Like you're one to talk.” 

Josephine just smiled at her, water still dripping onto the wooden dock from her petticoats. 

They talked and bantered until the sun began to dip below the buildings behind them, casting blue purple shadows out onto the water. The scene looked like something from a painting.

“It's getting late, I need to get back.” Rafaela pulled her skirts and vest back on, her movements slow with fatigue. “But I'll see you tomorrow?” 

“I'll be here.” 

And she was. For the next week Rafaela would stop by the docks whenever she could. The two girls would talk for hours, whether it be about the craziest headline Rafaela had to hawk or the latest shenanigans her siblings had been up to. Rafaela had never had someone to talk to like she did with Joey, no topic was boring or out of bounds. It was the best hours of her day. 

Today she came with an unsold newspaper tucked under her arm and a nicked apple in her hand. 

By the time she reached the end of the jetty she'd already stepped out of her boots and was in the process of peeling off her stockings. A cool breeze blew by, making her shiver slightly as she lowered her feet into the water.

“Hey Joey,” She greeted, the nickname bringing a smile to her friend's face, as she sat down on the end of the dock, spreading the newspaper over her lap. 

“Any good stories today?” Joey asked, leaning against a pillar. “In the print or otherwise?”

“It says here another fire broke out in the Bronx,” She tapped the paper before flipping the pages, “but on the brighter side a new play with music opened yesterday, that could be neat.” 

Joey just nodded, she looked peaceful. Her eyes closed, a subtle smile on her face which was tipped up towards the sun. She also looked more alive, her skin was still pale but not as grey. In the bright sun Rafaela could just barely make out the freckles that dusted her friend’s cheeks like dew drops. 

“It’s been a good day, sold most of my papes, got to watch York almost beat the shit out of Hotshot.” Rafaela snorted a bit at that, “And I get to talk to you, that’s the best part of my day.” Her heart fluttered as she leaned her head on Joey’s shoulder.

“And it’s the best part of mine too, I just wish we got more time together,” Joey sighed, looking out over the glittering bay. 

An amount of time passed, whether it was seconds or hours the girls didn’t know. But it was peaceful and content, it was all they could’ve asked for after a long, tiresome day. They got lost in the sway of the water and the rise and fall of each others breaths. Rafaela nearly fell asleep before she got an idea.

“That’s it,” She picked up her head, smiling even bigger than before, “We can.” 

“What’s it? We can what?” 

“Spend more time together. You come selling with me, you can come be a newsie.” She was practically vibrating with excitement. “You’ll also get to meet all of Brooklyn.” 

“That’s brilliant, you’re brilliant.” She pulled Rafaela in for a bone crushing hug that lasted longer than probably necessary.

“Sure sure,” She pulled herself from Joey’s grasp carefully, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning with clothes and a bag, and you can come sell with me.” She scooped up her paper and apple and was off with a smile and a wave. 

Tomorrow was going to be great, she just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are what fuel me, so tell me what you liked! Also fifty points to anyone who guesses what kind of spirit Joey is.  
> Find me on tublr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
